1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for elevation. In particular, the present invention relates to devices and methods for body elevation.
2. Background of the Invention
The process of sitting or standing is one of the most common and routine movements for human beings. The human body is designed to be able to perform such movement with minimal effort. However, such movements, which are routine for most people, are not so routine for certain classes of people. For example, the elderly, the disabled, the obese, the pregnant, or the weak may have considerable difficulty standing or sitting. Other persons who typically have no problem with the movement of sitting or standing could also have temporary difficulty after surgery or injury. Thus, there are many situations where persons will have temporary or permanent difficulty with the routine process of sitting or standing.
Conventional devices exist in the market to assist with the movement required for sitting or standing. For example, standard crutches are typically used as an anchoring bar to hold and pull during the motion. However, a major drawback of using standard crutches is the need for considerable upper body strength to support a substantial portion of the body weight during the process of sitting or standing. Also, crutches tend to move with the shift of weight, and can often slip at the most crucial time, when the person using them is supporting all their weight on the crutches. Such movement can result in injury to the person using these crutches.
Another conventional device is a standard walker, which is a simple U-shaped device typically having four wheels that allow a user to walk with and lean against the device during movement. Although a walker is really designed to aid in walking movement, it can also be used in the same manner as a crutch, i.e. as an anchor during the motion of standing or sitting. Although the walker is typically more stable than standard crutches because it is self-supporting, the walker can still topple over if enough force or pull is exerted to tip the device over during motion. The walker also needs considerable upper body strength on the part of the user. Thus, there is still some risk of injury to the person using the walker during such motion.
Finally, a few conventional devices have been made that assist a person in standing from a sitting position. However, these devices are typically designed specifically for a toilet seat and have a one way axis of motion, resulting in a sudden jerk movement that could potentially cause harm or injury to an already weakened, fragile or injured body, as well as require additional vertical motion which a user may not have the strength to provide.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple and universal device to assist in the elevation of persons, by raising and lowering the person gently in a natural and fluid manner. The device should be simple to use, efficient, safe and able to be installed in a relatively short period of time.